


Mephisto

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Musicals, Riddles, Silly, Skoulson - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, coulson as a baby deer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9192827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: Written for the Johnson & Coulson fanworks exchange. Not quite karaoke night, but Daisy must save Coulson from Mephisto after he's turned into a baby deer to lure her into his clutches.  Inspired by the Justice League Animated episode "This Little Piggy." I might add more chapters with villains forcing them to sing.  It just seems funny to me.





	

"What is it that you want?"

Her eyes narrow into a pair of sharp, chestnut-colored daggers. (She hopes. Daggers. Dagger-ish?)

They already know what she's capable of. She managed to follow the trail of breadcrumbs, make her way to this place, with Robbie and Mack's help.

She used her powers to topple half of it (not that he seems to care).

"I want something that you've been hiding," he answers her. "That you can never get back, once it's been released."

She stares at him, then looks over at Robbie (flaming head and all), and finally down to the small deer standing before them.

Coulson.

He looks _so cute_. How is it that he did something so terrible and evil, but _so cute_ to Coulson?

(Actually, her face starts to feel hot, when she realizes it's not that hard. That's one secret she won't give away.)

"If you think you'll get me to lose control," she challenges. "That you can break me-"

"Tut tut," he says, waving a red clawed hand at her. "Let's not be dramatic."

Robbie's flaming head can't narrow its eyesockets exactly, but it shakes at her nonetheless, in warning.

"Loki didn't even bother with this kind of stuff," she says, crossing her arms and bluffing (she's never met Loki). "HYDRA would've already tried to kill me five times," she goes on. "I think that you're just-"

"Loki?" he interrupts, leaning forward on the twisted chair made of bones and hair (and ewww). "So 2012. Didn't he kill him already?"

He tips his head down at the little deer, who stamps at the ground and then narrows his little deer eyes in reply.

(Dammit, that's cute. Please, Coulson. Don't try to fight this battle, for once.)

"But, I thought you've been alive, for, what, eons?" she starts, trying to distract him while she thinks her way out of this. "Or did I misunderstand?"

"Eons?" he says with a sniff, standing up and walking down the steps towards her, swishing his cape. "I'm insulted. I'm older than Hive, dear child."

Ugh. Hive. And just like him, he thinks he's offering her a real choice here.

But he's not after Coulson. Not really.

This is about her. He's said as much. She just doesn't know why she's so special in the grand scheme here.

He totally hates Robbie's spirit-on-board. That much is evident. Robbie said that they caused enough trouble the last time he was here that this guy kicked them right back out to her dimension.

"I don't have anything to hide," she speaks up. "I've been abandoned, betrayed. I've hurt people that I love."

"Yes, yes," he says, sounding bored. "Hope you like your new baby deer. I can show you the exit."

Coulson gets even angrier, lowering his head.

"You don't even have horns!" she tells him, frustrated, and the little deer stops, sad, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry," she sighs, her heart already melting at the big blue eyes that look just like Coulson's. And those markings. Does Coulson have...freckles?

"Are they for real?" he asks, turning to Robbie, placing a claw over his forehead.

Robbie's flaming head stares back at him, then his shoulders shrug the affirmative.

"I need some forward movement here," he tells her, suddenly in her face, eyes glowing red. "I'm very old and very easily...bored."

Okay, she remembers reading mythology as a kid. All of it. Because she always liked that. Dark tales, mysterious origins.

This, is a riddle. Like the Sphinx. It was old and bored. The Sphinx was probably this guy, now that it occurs to her. Same M.O.

What an asshole.

It's a riddle. (She hopes it's a riddle.)

What's something she's never shared with anyone? Ever? She tries to rewind her life, quickly.

"Thinking about roasted deer right now," he sings out.

They know about her parents. They know about her sad and predictable love-life. They know she's Inhuman. They know she'll do anything for Coulson.

 _Obviously_ (she's in Hell).

Images fly through her mind, all of them sad, or tragic. Some of them tender in the midst of that (Coulson).

And then it just pops into her head. Like magic, or fate..

And she _knows_.

Just a few nights ago, on the base. While she was in the shower, after another hard fight with the Watchdogs, all alone.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah."

She starts, then stops.

He tilts his head at her in question.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah," she goes on.

His eyes widen as he steps back from her.

"No," he whispers.

"I think I did it again," she sings, taking a step towards him. Stops. "I made you believe we're more than just friends."

Looking over to Robbie, his head starts to flame off. (It gives her a confidence boost.)

She goes on.

"Oh baby, it might seem like a crush." (She tries to remember the lyrics, the video.)

"But it doesn't mean that I'm serious."

She even hits that note, as she lifts her arms in front of her and spreads them out.

"What is this?" he asks, scrambling back towards his throne-thing.

"'Cause to lose all my senses," she says as she advances, hearing Coulson's hooves tap in time as he marches beside her.

"That is just so typically me."

She flops down in his chair as he immediately vacates it, crossing her legs to the tempo in her head.

"Oh baby, baby."

"I wanted you to offer me your perfect soul!" he cries out, falling to his knees, as his red cape sweeps to cover him.

"Not...Britney Spears."

  
###

  
"We're good, here right?" Robbie asks her, glancing over Coulson.

"Thanks, Robbie," she says, sweeping him into a hug at the foot of the Z-1.

"You have a lovely voice," he grins, putting an arm around her. "If you ever get tired of this SHIELD gig, you know, you could always-"

"Oh no," she interrupts, pulling away. "No. Please. Tell no one."

"That's another way to get kicked out of Hell, I guess," he chuckles.

"Thanks," Coulson smiles, leaning forward to shake his hand. "I'll always be indebted-"

"You just got lost in the game," Robbie smirks at him.

"If you could also, please, tell no one," Coulson says with a roll of his eyes.

He heads to his charger, and backs it out of the Z-1's hangar, as he turns up the radio, and blasts the song.

"So, that was-" she starts, as they watch him drive away.

"Some quick thinking," Coulson replies, smiling wistfully at her.

"You were no slouch yourself," she says back, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I was a deer," he tells her, with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"A really, _really_ cute deer," she nods, closing her eyes. "A baby deer, that-"

"Aren't all deer...cute?" he asks, grimacing with embarrassment.

Coulson does have freckles, she's noticed, as she stares back at him.

"You are easily my most extraordinary dancing partner, Daisy," he sighs.

That's probably as close to a thanks as she's going to get, considering the day they've both had.

They turn together to walk up the hanger of the Z-1, and when he stops walking, she pauses to wait.

"You know, he'll probably come after you again."

"C'mon," she tells him, turning around. "I have a 'perfect soul'? Who believes that?"

"I do."

He says it back, almost immediately, as she looks away.

"Why do you think he took you?" she asks, turning back around on him, serious for a moment.

His eyes flutter, caught off guard, and then he says, "You obviously have a thing for cute little baby deer."

" _Obviously_ ," she replies, with a lift of her eyebrows.

"And secrets ," he says, narrowing his eyes, stepping closer to her. "What other secrets are you keeping, Daisy?"

He's using his spy voice.

"We're more than just friends?"


End file.
